VERLISIFY VERSUS SMOGON
by Kukui Klux Klan
Summary: Our hero the Wolf Daddy himself takes on the Nazis of the Pokemon community.
1. Chapter 1

once upon a time there was a smogon nerd who hated verlis

"hahahaha im gona show that stuped looser verlis hahaha!" laffed smogon admin haunter evilly. "im goin 2 post a nasty comment on his video hahahaha!"

*posts "u r a furry and ur fans are all 12" on a verlis video*

"Smogon has no idea what **** there getting into once I have my wolfpack sick on them" the hero verlis said while uploading a rant on smogon

haunter went outside to train his newest recruits. a bunch of neckbeard losers in fake army uniforms with the smogon logo sewn onto there shoulders were marching outside smogon HQ.

"can't beat it?" haunter chanted as he went outside.

"BAN IT!" the smogon army chorused.

"can't beat it?"

"BAN IT!"

this chant echoed threw the air sending chills down the spines of all those who dared defy the smogon regime.

The video finished uploading and it started with the usual "WELCOME BACK WOLFPACK VERLIS HERE!"but this was no ordinary video, in the video that was getting over a million views verlis had stated "We will build a wall around smogon and make them pay for it!" Millions cheered as they got up and went to smogon HQ rioting

haunter taked a quick brake from his drill seagant work 2 post more hate on verlis videos. he taked out his fone witch had R34 of a bunch of baby pokemon as his wallpaper. he then loged onto YT and thumbed down all of verlisifys new videos leaving more hate coments like "ur 2 afraid 2 play smogons rules u evasion spaming loser".

after geting on the last video he notised verlis mesage about building a wall around his HQ.

"ok works over u guys we have 2 get our finest wallbreakers 2 stop there wall" he ordered.

"but admin haunter sir we alredy banned all the best wallbreakers!"

"we recently unbanned hoopa bring all those"

"yes sir"

the smogon army mobilised bringing a group of hoopa-Us o stop veris wolfpack from builting there wall.

the verlis army brought a bunch of Ash Greninja's,Zoroarks,Mega mom's,mega gangars and wailords with heavy slam

sirens went off in smogon's HQ when they catched site of the mega moms and gengars.

"UBER ALERT! UBER ALERT! UBER ALERT!"

hearing the horibel news that banned pokemon were been used the smogon ninjas descended from the sky clad in fedoras and clutching katanas witch they pointed at all the wolfpack members with ubers.

"our Fuck You Clause bans mega khan and gengar u peace of shit. hand over the contraband pokemon imediately or il ban u... from lyf..."

the ninjas twitched the hand they werent holding there katana in like owain from waifu emblem 2 show that there serious.

haunters feelings were hurt 2 badly by verlisiys comment 2 reply back. he knew he was nothing without his cookie cutter sets.

"We'll never hand over our pokemon espicially to a fake format like you!Verlis told us that we can use whatever we want too "the wolf pack answered back, the wolfpack did a bunch of dumb poses and declared their z-powered attacks with their pokemon,"Feel the power of our innovation!" they said

"All according to plan"verlis said with cool guy sunglasses

the smogon ninjas cut the throats of some of the wolfpack ninjas but some of the others died of sunlight sinse they had spent there whole lives in there moms basements and didnt know they were realy vampires. uthers were kiled by wolfpack z moves.

"hahaha u fools!" laffed haunter. "u just brought ubers to a AG fite!"

he then bringed out his team of 6 mega rayquazas and started atacking the wolfpack.

"WTF thats no fair!"one member shouted "THATS AGAINST THE RULES"Another pointed out before dying from reminder of the wolfpack ordered their wailords to use heavy slam against the mistake that was mega rayquaza.

"This is all your ****ing fault Zinnia" verlis said biting his teeth down at the sight of the lost wolfpack members

the power of verlis innovation was 2 strong and 3 of the rayquazas were kiled by the heavy slams.

"fuck i forgot verlis inovation could make any pokemon viable!" growled haunter as he throwed his cleffa sex doll to the ground in anger.

just as he was about to lose one of haunters mega rays killed there 7th wolfpack member.

"7 kill streak, atack helicopter avaible" popped up on the mega rays screen. the AG dragon quickly called in his chopper witch began gunning down the wolfpack inovators.

But then the sky got darker and the true (the other were clones) Megaquaza descended from the sky summoned by the power of the Seven Dream Balls a lone wanderer gathered with the help of the dream radar he had to buy separately.

Verlis, with sparkling eyes, rushed ahead and almost in tears of joy yelled: 'I-I want a Z-Powered form!'

'Your wish will be granted! Now I have to go, Pkyogre's attackin GF for revenge" said Megaquaza

"READY YOUR PROTECTS!"verlis shouted over a megaphone that could be heard across the globe

the reminding wolf pack members had their mons use lightscreen/barrier/protect to shield them from the attack but some of them did not make it

noctowl nocked the rayquazas chopper to the ground and smashed it. 2 make fings evan worse verlisify had just transformed into his z powered form.

by using protect his last 2 rayquazas atacks were blocked aswell.

"oh my fuckin god this is bs ur all cheaters!" haunteer screemed before running away crying.

"mom verlis and his stupid frends are bullying me!" he sayed runing downstairs into his basement to play world of warcraft insted.

sighing haunters mom went outside to deal with verlis and his wolfpack insted.

"listen u nasty little bullys u made my son cry and now im goin 2 make u pay."

haunters mom (gengar) sent out her vgcdrone team leading with xerneas and primal groudon.

"Primal groudon use precipice blades on those nasty bullies. xerneas use geomancy to power up!"

"I think not!"Verlis said as he came to the wolfpacks rescue he sent out a weavile to use snitch on xerneas to steal the power up,"this is for my subscribers !"he said as he sent out a zygarde dog to use thousand waves on the groudon to block precipice blades and attack groudon

the wolfpack orgasimed at the sight of their hero as they had their mons use protect

"the innovation... its too strong!" cryed gengar as she relised the vgcdrone stategys shed copyed off aaoran cybertron (horibel cookie cutter loosers) youtube chanel were no match for verlis inovation.

"i wont just call the police on u il call the polise!" she then runed back to her house to in order to call 911.

"helo police. yes theres this horibel man in a furry collar outside my house."

*police mumbles.

"no its defintly a furry collar not a bdsm collar. he has a fuckin pokeball on it and dresses up as lycanroc midnight."

*police mumble*

"what do you mean u wont arest verlis because hes ur hero? fuckin asshole u betta get baned from the police force right now!"

*police hangs up*

"fine il have 2 do this myself!" she decided.

she took out a barett 50 cal sniper rifle and quickscoped a bunch of the wolfpack members.

"i just need to kill 25 of them to get the nuke" she thinked.

Verlis gasped as he saw his wolfpack members die "fall back wolfpack I'll handle this"he said "but boss what about you"they answered "dont wory about me my innovation is too strong for this opmon too handle" The wolfpack then went into several hiding spots to avoid the sniper, "weavile shadow ball! zygarde thousand arrows!he shouted as he gave his mons orders while pulling out a ghost bustersTM vaccume machine

all of a sudden a charizard with laser eyes teleported behind wolfe glick and killed him with 10000 katana strikes  
"nothin personnel kid" he said to the dead hacker

then charizard flew to shofus house. "ice to see you" charizard said as he used his feeze ray and turned shofu and his diggersby into a snowmanchild.  
"thats what you get for crossing the wolfpack"

N(azi) from unova after being crushed by red emtionaly, decided to unleash his amry on Verlis, who had insulted unove moms b4

"Unove trainers! Protect smogon and destroy the Wolfpack!"

Unova trainers started using their cookie cutter infinite weather teams to destroy the rest of the wolfpack

Verlis protected the wolfpack by covering everyone in innovative thunder armor "not on my watch you genwhiners" verlis said he then sent out a thunder armored slurpuff and ordered it to use belly drum but that its okay since it restored health using a sitrus berry,"attack directly"verlis said as slurpuff used playrough to kill all unova trainers

N(azi) screamed "no fair" and used his gothictelle to teleport directly to verlis

He whined "there's nothing egdier than the mc during," and shot Verlis in teh head with an ak47

"I've saved this for an emergancy" verlis said as he took out that damn 4th chaos emerald "chaos control!"verlis said as time froze then got of the way and walled infront of N and shot him with reapers guns 8 times "everything personell kid" he said as he spit at N(azi)

then hoodlumscrafty and duncankneedeep went to verlis and sed "verlis u and ur wolfpack are cancer we have no choice but to stop you"  
they pulled out their compoters and started up pkhex

"Wailords heavy slam!"the wolfpack ordered the remaining wailords as they ruined the computers so pkhex would fail "the only cancer here are fake vgc players and pkhexers" verlis said, he then ordered the wolfpack to start a mass ddos on project pkmn and whereever pkhex was being hosted

"did some1 say... pkhex?"  
all of a sudden the ground opened up and a portal from hell appeared  
out of the portal came a fat neckbeard in a swivelchair (he was 2 fat 2 stand up) scarfing cheetos and tiping on his computer  
it was none othr than kaphotics, the creator of pkhex and the king of hackers  
"hahaha verlis we meet at last" he said. "u and ur wolfpack hav been exposing me for 2 long its finnaly time 2 silense u".  
hoodlumscrafty and duncankneedeep stood up and saluted as fluids exited there bodys. "master kaphotics thank you for your presence"  
"hahaha of course minions now do me a favor and beet this looser verlisify". kaphotics typed at his computer then pulled out two dremballs and gave them to his hacker brethren.  
scrafty and duncan threw the dreamballs and out came 2 shiny middday lycanrocs with cookie cutter EV spreads

"You hackers make me sick to my stomache" verlis said as he returned his weavile, "now it's personnal!"he shouted as he sent out a midnight lycanroc with a innovative set to go with his zygarde dog swag

N(azi) survived Verlis's attacks thanks to his armor made of Evanescence albums

He then transformed into his Z-Powered Form

It looked like Raiden from MGS but the head was Trent reznor from nine inch nails (the band)

N(azi) shouted "Now I'll show you true edge!"

He used his edgy katana to cut verlis's head off

~~~  
Verlis looked around himself. "Where am I?" He wondered  
"You're in Heaven, my boy" Verlis turned around.  
It was God.  
"My boy, you have fought bravely, but now it is time to rest. Know that you have inspired a world to keep fighting against the tyranny of smogon."

"But how can they defeat Smogon without my innovation? I have to go back!" Verlis shouted. "I am sorry, Verlis."

Verlis looked at at his hands. Then he looked at God. He challenged God to a battle for the ability to go back to life!

God smiled. 6 Pokeballs appeared around Verlis's belt. "Bring it." He said.

But just then, Mega Metagross fused with 2 other Metagrosses, 4 Metangs and 4 Beldums fused into 1 massive structure, "I am Metagame, all you sinners have no right influencing the battle. I challenge you all to a fight. If you lose, you give me all your Pokemon. If, one of you pathetic, useless, smartasses manages to defeat me, against all odds, I will accept you as my new trainer and give you m blessing to control the meta... Until Gen 8."

Reinforcements for the verlis army came with reinforcements carrying normal/alolan persians, alolan exxecutors,alolan raichus and alolan marowaks "prepare to be defeated"they all shouted

Metagame used nuclear energy blast from it's 10m blaster attachments.

Verlis sent out his slurpuff ordering it to use bellydrum with sitrus berry to restore its health

charizard teleported behind metagame and unleashed BURASTO BAAN which kills everything  
"pshh... now your dead" charizard said

all the persians used fake out to make metagame flinch then the alolan marowaks attacked using shadow bone raichu attacking with a combined thunderbolt for paras chance and half of the exeguttors using egg bomb while the other half used flamethrower

Red apearred in front of the wolfpak and sent out his specul Charizard with 3 fire moves becuz fire moves ar the best, and Hiper beam becuz it was really strong. "Charizard use fireblast" he says. Fireblast is Charizard's strongst attack and Charizard is the strongest Pokemon

Mega Metagross appeared out of nowhere and formed Metagame, "Fool, I gain a new life every time a Metagross mega evolve!" Metagame ripped a hole in the fabrics of the universe.

then kaphotics pkhexed 2 shiny dream ball metagames  
"hahaha *cough cough* (he has asthma) metagame attack verlis's wailrd!"

Teh rip opened up into a Buzzwole Gym and destroyed it. Buzzwole flooded out. Teh leader, BuzzSWOLE flexed his on point muscles 10 times. (TRANSLATION: YOU DESTROYED OUR GYM, BRO. NOT COOL. 1v1 US ALL RN.)

verlis teleported back to the real world with chaos control to the wolf pack and noticed red "yo bro whats up"he said

then alolan oak in an exeggutor costume walked in, bearing the gift of memes

alolan oak unsheathed his katana  
"pshh... thats not a regional variant" he said as he killed red

The pack of Buzzwole followed Verlis back into the real world and BuzzSWOLE punched verlis in the face. "Bro das not gucci. I'll keel you rn if you and your wolfpack don't square up against us."

alolan oak slashed through all of the buzzwolse  
"fucking digimon rejects ruining this franchise" he said as he killed the last one

alolan oak decided his next victim was n(azi)  
so he teleported to the emo kiddo and showed him what real cutting was

verlis sent out Garchomp Slurpuff and Zygarde dog "you ultra losers are nothing surrender and I'll go easy on you" he said

then alolan oak went over to the inferior, hacker poketubers and put them to the sword too

As the Buzzwoles charged, they git nunja'd by the based Alolan Oak. All but BuzzSWOLE, who had used Protect.  
"Hahahaahah you Oak reject it's gonna take more than that to take out me and my based muscles." Buzzwole said as he used Superpower.

while charizard was resting from using BURASTO BAAN alolan oak killed him and took his katana

"suck on THIS" oak said as he noscoped the last buzzwole (he has a gun)

BuzzSWOLE died as he lived, flexing.

then dark edgy alolan oak appeared from the parallel edge universe and said to the real alola oak "i'm challenging you 2 a duel scrub gonna 360 no scope your hawaiian ass"

wtf who is this faker said the real professor oak after fucking his harem 221 times

im not letting this bullshit continue i will show him what the real oak can do but first i need to transform

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Wolf pack!"Verlis shouted, "SEND THE REAL PROFESSER OAK YOUR ENERGY!"he yelled as he raised his hands and the wolfpack did the same

our hero alolan oak then turned around and glared at both metagames  
by force of sheer being a badass they both died

after transforming oak went to driving school

a mysterious figure appears on the battlefield. His name is... GGFan. And he has one duty. To take his rightful place on top of the universe.

This is what i call Super Alola Dugtrio Oak

*powers up*  
this is a the a super alola dugtrio past its ordinary meme level or you can just call it Super Dracon Noctowl Oak

AND THIS IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

sensing a worthy opponent, alolan oak began charging his power, preparing to reveal his true form

an earth-quaking roar came forth from his throat as he transformed into _MOTHERFUCKING DRAGON EXEGGUTOR_

Verlis gasped at the sight of GGfan and ran straight up to him "I'm your biggest fan!.because of you I have taken the duty of exposing smogon and dumb hackers" he said

Kaphotics reveals his newest invention - PKHexIRL  
He uses it to turn 4 Wolfpack members into Trubbishes

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

im almost done just u wait until i can innovate my final form now that i found you faker

but the hero is still not strong enough so trunks comes along and defeats the evil oak with the power of friendship instead xd

"ah u got me i'll be back 4 revenge after praying to my dark altar and playing shadow the hedgehog 1337 times"

*teleports behind you*  
*unsheathes neck*

the omni king appeared destroying the phexirl machine turning the wolfpack back to normal "your annoying"he said before destroying kaphotics

Kaphotics shouted, "NOT SO FAST!" beforing revealing his Stand, [Nine Inch Nails (the stand)]

He uses its edgy powers to rip out the wolfpack's hearts

his power level having reached the maximum, _MOTHERFUCKING DRAGON EXEGGUTOR_ 's neck began to grow

exeggutor unleashed its special z move: nuclear neck blast  
it kills everything except super saiyan oak and verlisify

A random casual strays into the vicinity, and starts screaming about winning with favorites and how Karen is right about everything because he beat Red with a level 100 Kakuna and Togepi! "You people are making Pokemon too fucking complicated!" he screamed, as an Exeggutor came crashing down from above, turning his bones into dust inside his skin.

"My subscribers!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Verlis shouted his hair then began to turn gold with lighting blue aura around him and getting massively buff

God yelled from the Sky, "Lawl, you losers. Itz jus an gam. AHHAHAHAHAH."

Exeggutor evolves into

SUPER MEGA PRIMAL Z DARK SHADOW COLD STEEL ALOLAN EXEGGUTOR SKY ORIGIN INCARNATE HEAT 100% FORM & KNUCKLES

this is what i call super DRAGON EXEGGUTOR oak but this is not even my final form lol but first im eliminating smogon for messing with the innovation champ

exeggutor, taking notice of a pest, killed god and absorbed his energy

before dying the omni king absorbs god instead of exeggutor and becomes omni god then fuses with verlis to become omni verlis god

"Stew and rum lay down on the riverbed; a shooting star ever stuns the onlooker." said exeggutor as he impregnated Two-Fingered John.

SUPER DRAGON EXEGGUTOR OAK GOES TO DRIVING SCHOOL

and then god, super saiyan verlis, and kaphotics fused with exeggutor and became his extra heads (kaphotics gets to be the tail for being a hacker)  
everything else in the world is dead  
this is life now

then verlis and kaphotics realized they were secretly in love with each other

kaphotics had to sit with an inflatable donut for the rest of his life

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Russia could feel the bracing cold wind scour its land, the dark clouds above obscuring the sun and promising rain. Millions of citizens and animals scurried on the surface, each one with its own story and ambitions and dreams and lives. Above Russia, the birds cavorted and planes soared. Beneath the ground, worms, rabbits and foxes made their homes.

Russia itself was oblivious to the battles that occurred. If someone tried to invade or declare war, its people would stave them off. The land of Russia would survive, like it had always done.

forgive english, i am Russia.

i come to study clothing and fashion at American university. i am here little time and i am very hard stress. i am gay also and this very difficult for me, i am very religion person. i never act to be gay with other men before. but after i am in america 6 weeks i am my friend together he is gay also. He was show me American fashion and then we are kiss.

wWe sex together. I never before now am tell my mother about gay because i am very shame. As i fock this American boy it is very good to me but also i am feel so guilty. I feel extreme guilty as I begin orgasm. I feel so guilty that I pick up my telephone and call Mother in Russia. I awaken her. It too late for stopping so I am cumming sex. I am very upset and guilty and crying, so I yell her, "I AM CUM FROM SEX" (in Russia). She say what? I say "I AM CUM FROM SEX" and she say you boy, do not marry American girl, and I say "NO I AM CUM FROM SEX WITH MAN, I AM IN ASS, I CUM IN ASS" and my mother very angry me. She not get scared though.

I hang up phone and am very embarrass. My friend also he is very embarrass. I am guilt and feel very stupid. I wonder, why do I gay with man? But I continue because when it spurt it feel very good in American ass.


End file.
